usscantabrianfandomcom-20200213-history
John Greene
| rank = Captain | insignia1 = | insignia2 = | spouse(s) = Mindy | children = | mother = Sandy Sill | father = John Sill | siblings = Mike (brother) Julie (sister) Greg (brother) | relatives = | actorsource = wikipedia | actor = Kevin McKidd | image2 = | caption2 = | first = The Tzenkethi Incident | last = Directive }} :For alternate reality characters or other characters with the same name, see John Sill (Live to Tell), John Sill (mirror) and John Sill ([[John Sill (PDN)|Pendragon'' universe)]].'' John David Sill was the commanding officer of the from 2365 until 2370, in 2371 and 2372 and a member of Special Operations. History Early history John Sill was born near Chicago on Earth in 1974. During the Eugenics Wars, one faction detonated biogenic weapons, rendering thousands of people on Earth unconscious and riddled with an incurable medical condition; Sill was one of the victims. The United Nations voted to place the victims in cryosatellites in orbit of Earth, but most of these sleeper ships mysteriously disappeared in the early 21st century. :Starfleet later came to the conclusion the wake from the 's trip to 1996 dragged these cryosatellites into the 23rd and 24th centuries, dispersing them throughout the Alpha and Beta Quadrants. The cryosatellite Sill's body was stored aboard was discovered around 2353. :This cryosatellite was not the same as the one Scott Fack's body was aboard. 2359 Sill was serving as first officer aboard the during the Federation-Tzenkethi War. 2361 John Sill was posted aboard the when he was assigned to work with Special Ops operative Vanessa Brocato, who was based out of Starbase 294 at the time. Brocato's calm demeanor on the battlefield or during a mission, mixed with her cool reaction to crises, led him to pick her later as his choice for second officer aboard the in 2365. The two also had a brief yet intense romantic relationship during this time, broken off by the Artemis no longer being in the starbase's region, with neither Sill nor Brocato willing to give up their career to be with the other. 2362 John Sill was serving as first officer aboard the Artemis during the tail-end of the Federation-Cardassian War. Aboard the Artemis, Sill would become friends with Scott Fack and Anne Cobry, amongst others. Sill, aboard the Artemis, participated in the Battle of Ubessi in orbit of the neutral planet Ubessi. As a result of a Starfleet starship slamming into the planet's surface, resulting in massive ecological destruction, he felt an obligation to return to the planet to assist the Ubessians. Weighing heavily on his conscience, Sill, with Cobry and Fack's help, convinced Artemis commanding officer James Ashenfelder to break battle lines and proceed to Ubessi to assist. He led the away team, with Cobry and Fack present, to find only Yaghim Thau and a handful of his followers stripping the last remaining systems from a military bunker on the planet's surface. Sill attempted to convince Thau to accept their assistance, but Thau instead threatened revenge for the destruction the Federation and Cardassians inflicted on his already civil war-ravaged (but recovering) planet. After returning to the Artemis, they found Thau had a warship under his command, and, with Cardassian forces also approaching, Ashenfelder ordered the Artemis to the safety of Federation-controlled space, despite the urging of Sill to continue to the Ubessians' new planet to convince Thau to accept their assistance. The surviving Ubessians who settled on Bniikii eventually condemned Thau's actions and elected Salua Harage leader. The Artemis returned to Bniikii to grant assistance. During this mission, Sill and Harage fell in love, and continued an on-again, off-again relationship until 2366. 2364 In 2364, Captain Ashenfelder ordered the Artemis to return to Federation space after Fack's revelation of an alien conspiracy, Sill was a survivor when a then-unknown force sabotaged and attacked the Artemis, triggering a warp core breach alert. Several survivors, floating in escape pods, reported that Artemis appeared destroyed. Sill later admitted this event nearly caused him to quit Starfleet, or at least take a safe desk job. 2365 By 2365, Sill held the rank of captain. Sometime between the Artemis s destruction in 2364 and late 2365, he underwent another mission to Bniikii to make it a Federation protectorate at the request of Ubessian leader Salua Harage. It was during this time that they rekindled their relationship. In the last few months of 2365, he took command of the Special Operations starship USS Prospect, choosing Anne Cobry as his first officer, Scott Fack as ship's counselor and Vanessa Brocato as second officer, amongst others. Admiral Dorothy Franklin was responsible for the assignment, ordering Sill and the Prospect to investigate the disappearance of three Starfleet starships, including the . 2366 Sill and the Prospect team were assigned to help keep the peace during Federation-Cardassian peace talks in 2366. Responding to a distress call from a Federation colony, Sill found Yaghim Thau and his followers had intentionally orbital-bombed the colony with antimatter torpedoes, leaving one undetonated casing as a calling card. He ordered the Prospect to Bniikii to seek Salua Harage's assistance, but his away team, led by Cobry, were surrounded by pro-Thau forces. With Thau's fleet appearing in orbit, John Sill attempted to rescue the away team, succeeding in gaining back three members of the team, but having to retreat when Thau's forces overpowered the Prospect. Cobry, Fack and Jennifer Schiller were taken hostage. 2367 In late 2366 and early 2367, Sill pushed the Prospect to her limits in trying to arrive at Wolf 359 in time to face the Borg cube. Admiral J.P. Hanson spoke with Sill with regards to the armada, and a horrified Sill witnessed audio communications from several starships at the Battle of Wolf 359, but by the time they arrived, the battle was finished. Within the starship graveyard, sensors detected a mysterious alien ship apparently communicating with the Borg cube. Sill ordered it pursued and disabled. Despite his then-first officer Vanessa Brocato's objections, Sill led the away team to the alien ship. Under heavy fire, he ordered his team to surrender to that ship's science officer T'Prain. Once face-to-face with the ship's commanding officer Amila Thon, Sill learned various details about the future: his fight was not against the Borg; he'd go down in history; he would rescue prominent Starfleet officers from Wolf 359; James Lee knew more than he let on, and wasn't telling the truth about who he was; and so on. Thon returned Sill and his team to the Prospect to return to Wolf 359. Once there, Sill oversaw and coordinated the rescue effort from the Prospect, including the discovery of the salvageable . Near the end of the rescue mission, after taking Thon's words to heart, he approved Brocato's and second officer Evonne Williams's promotions to the full rank of Commander and transfers to the vacant first officer positions aboard the and respectively. Thon reappeared to him to urge him to consider taking Cobry and Fack back aboard -- a move he followed -- and hinted to him that Kari Liljehorn would complete the "rank on the chessboard" of players needed for his future fight. In mid-2367, Sill was still in command of the Prospect when, after repairs were complete, it relaunched from Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards. A few weeks later, he ordered an away team to infiltrate the city of Enika on Goffan III to determine whether the Jenchum Suzerainty was developing a subspace weapon while he and the Prospect orbited Goffan IV on a mission to improve sensors ability to detect molocine. While in orbit, he and Jenchum battle cruiser Alonia commanding officer Thelius debated on whether the Prospect actions were legal, but Sill stood his ground, stating the Federation and Jenchum had sorted the details out. When Liljehorn went missing, Sill sent two away teams to attempt to extract her, the latter of which was successful. He was also extremely embarrassed to discover James Lee uncovered the Prospect s secret mission to the Jenchum, even though the desired result - discovery the subspace weapon test had been unsuccessful, and the Jenchum went back to developing conventional weapons - was reached. In late 2367, Sill was attending Lee's birthday party when the Prospect received a distress call. Investigating it, the crew discovered the Artemis had not exploded in 2364 but jumped to warp and survived. An uneasy Sill sent Scott Fack, Anne Cobry, security chief George Serigos, Ensign Garrett, Ralf Mendoza and Steven DiCosola to the Artemis. Fack and his escort Garrett attempted to locate bodies, but were instead altered by the M'Tar. Transformed into the Liaison, Fack attempted to assist the M'Tar take control of the Federation, but a battle with undercover Na'arbi agent James Lee spoiled that plan. Lee severed Fack and Garrett from M'Tar control and transported them back to the Prospect before the Artemis exploded, dragging him and the two M'Tar into the M'Tar Domain, sealing the portal between the two dimensions. Sill and Serigos investigated a strange energy pulse emanating from Lee's cabin to find a holographic transmission, warning Sill the M'Tar were growing in number and not near extinction. :Neither John Sill nor Starfleet revealed the true facts about the M'Tar to Scott Fack as per his comments in "Catalyst, Part One". It is assumed Starfleet was keeping this knowledge close to their chests for unknown reasons. The M'Tar is one of the "far worse" enemies Thon eluded to in "The Burnt Child". Lee being a Na'arbi agent was another such hint. 2370 After the 's destruction by the Jem'Hadar in late 2370, Special Operations quickly assembled the Prospect crew and sent them from Deep Space 9 to the Gamma Quadrant to make first contact with the Founders. This mission failed, resulting in the Prospect's sacrifice in order to halt a Dominion incursion into Federation space. Captain Sill (the commanding officer), and the majority of the Prospect crew, survived on the saucer section, which coasted back through the Bajoran wormhole to Federation space. :We assume John Sill was court-martialed but found not guilty for the ''Prospect's loss.'' 2371/2372 In 2371, the was launched with John Sill as her commanding officer. Sill wasn't there at the commissioning ceremony, however, as the ceremony was held on '''Stardate 48650.6' and he took command on Stardate 48788.7.'' On Stardate 48803.2, Sill and his crew investigated radio silence from the . Upon arrival, Sill discovered an escaped El-Aurian, captured by the Venture crew a year earlier, wiped every single crew member from existence. Somehow the ''Prospect crew were protected from this, probably from a temporal barrier around the two ships.'' Sill and the El-Aurian fought, the former winning, and the Prospect returned him to Federation custody. One of Sill's greatest battles was against himself. On Stardate 48892.7, the Prospect senior officers' mirror versions stormed the ship, attempting to hijack the ship. Sill, first officer Anne Cobry, and Sill's brother chief engineer Mike Sill led non-essential personnel to safety and rescued the kidnapped personnel, also forcing the mirror senior crew back through the Iconian gateway they came through. The Special Operations team, led by John Sill, responded to a distress call from Setlik III on Stardate 48939.4. Massive seismic disturbances threatened to destroy the planet, but further investigations found a massive weapon in the planet's orbit, tapping energy from the planet, its weaponry focused on several Cardassian areas. Sill evacuated most crew members and colony survivors to the Prospect's saucer section and, with a skeleton crew, attempted to use the stardrive section to deflect any blasts while George Serigos attempted to stop the weapon before it triggered an interstellar incident. They were successful. On Stardate 48994.8, Sill faced yet another of his most deadly enemies: Yaghim Thau. The Prospect battled Thau and his Breen mercenaries. To stave off the multiple attack, Sill ordered the ship separated, the battle so fierce Thau almost succeeded in forcing the saucer section to crash. Sill's wit and training won, with Thau and his Breen crews crashing on the planet's surface. The Prospect team took them into custody. The Prospect was sent, in 2372, to the Gamma Quadrant to find the after it disappeared, and John Sill commanded this mission. Successful in discovering the Rutherford but unsure in the whereabouts of its crew, Sill ordered the Rutherford destroyed to stop it falling into Dominion hands. Battles with the Jem'Hadar saw the Prospect suffer heavy damage. Personal Relationships Friendships Anne Cobry Anne Cobry and John Sill met aboard the USS Artemis around 2362. Sill being first officer and Cobry being second officer, the two worked together quite often on the bridge and their friendship grew from there. Sill requested Cobry as the USS Prospect s first officer in late 2365. The first officer left, as did counselor Scott Fack, after being held hostage for several weeks: a move Sill understood but was disturbed by. In mid-2367, he told Fack and Cobry he was glad to have them back aboard. He specifically requested Cobry reconsider serving aboard the Prospect as a result of Amila Thon's advice. Later in the same year, when the Prospect crew received the Artemis s distress call, Sill admitted to Fack and Cobry, his two closest confidants, he considered giving up his career in Starfleet after the Artemis incident in 2364, and shared his deepest, darkest thoughts about the Artemis. Later in the same mission, after the M'Tar took over Fack's body and caused Cobry severe injuries, Sill felt both guilt at sending the team over. Scott Fack John Sill and Scott Fack met aboard the USS Artemis around 2362. Sill being first officer and Fack being counselor, the two worked together quite often on crew performance reviews and their friendship grew from there. Sill requested Fack as the USS Prospect s counselor in late 2365. The counselor left, as did first officer Anne Cobry, after being held hostage for several weeks: a move Sill understood but was disturbed by. In mid-2367, he told Fack and Cobry he was glad to have them back aboard. He specifically requested Fack reconsider serving aboard the Prospect as a result of Amila Thon's advice. Later in the same year, when the Prospect crew received the Artemis's distress call, Sill admitted to Fack and Anne Cobry, his two closest confidants, he considered giving up his career in Starfleet after the Artemis incident in 2364, and shared his deepest, darkest thoughts about the Artemis. Later in the same mission, after the M'Tar took over Fack's body, Sill felt both guilt at sending Fack over and vowed to get Fack back at almost any cost. In 2371, Sill missed the Prospect-A's launch and maiden flight, which ended up as a rather eventful affair. John Sill expressed to Fack (who was present) when he took command that he'd hoped Fack and the others hadn't roughed up his ship too much. Relationships Vanessa Brocato Sill and Brocato met around 2361 when the Artemis was assigned to Starbase 294 as a home base. They had a brief but intense relationship, only ending due to the Artemis moving on and the unwillingness of either Sill or Brocato to give up their posting for the relationship. With the ability to pick his own crew, Sill chose Brocato as his second officer aboard the Prospect in late 2365 due to her sheer brilliant technical skills and remarkable ability to stay calm and act effectively under severe pressure. In addition, her empathy and humanity in dealing with others made her a stand-out choice for his second officer. When he requested her, she felt their past relationship could get in the way of their working relationship. When Brocato stepped up to the position of acting first officer after Anne Cobry's kidnapping by Yaghim Thau in 2366, the tension between the two rose. Once Cobry was rescued but decided to leave the Prospect, Sill promoted Brocato to first officer permanently. Vanessa Brocato was a bit surprised at John Sill's relationship with Salua Harage in light of him starting it so soon after he and Brocato had split up. While Brocato stepped in after the death of Harage in an attempt to give Sill a little time to grieve, she also took the time to console him. Ultimately, both he and she realized their serving aboard the same ship would not work, and, taking the advice of Amila Thon on board, Sill took the liberty of granting Brocato's somewhat cryptic request to be transferred. After the Battle of Wolf 359, the needed a new first officer, and John Sill highly recommended Vanessa Brocato for the job, earning her a promotion. Salua Harage Sill met Salua Harage on Bniikii around 2362 when the Federation was attempting to assist the Ubessians settle on their new home world. It was during this time that Sill and Harage started up an on-again, off-again relationship that would last until 2366. Harage convinced Sill to allow her on board the Prospect to help convince the Cardassians that Yaghim Thau and his followers were not sanctioned by Bniikii or the Ubessians. As the leader of a Federation protectorate, Harage attempted to mediate a peace with the Cardassians and help them track down Thau and his followers. It was during this time that Sill and Harage continued their relationship. Sill and Harage met with Gul Ekar to formalize a peace agreement, but Ekar gunned Harage down in cold blood while Cardassian forces attacked Bniikii. Aboard the Prospect, Harage died in Sill's arms despite Dr. Justin Braun's best efforts to save her. Enraged by her death, Sill took the Prospect to hunt down Thau to bring him to justice, although the final battle between the two saw Thau defeated but captured by the Cardassians for trial. He was somewhat heartened by Harage's proteges stepping up to lead the survivors on Bniikii in her memory. Category:Humans Category:Starfleet captains Category:USS Prospect (NCC-60056) personnel Category:USS Prospect (NCC-60056-A) personnel Category:Starfleet Intelligence personnel Category:Special Operations personnel Category:Main characters Category:Star Trek: The Prospect Chronicles characters Category:Star Trek: Advantage characters Category:Starfleet command personnel Category:USS Artemis (NCC-1992) personnel